Good Morning Straw Hats!
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: This may be one of your only chances to talking with the famous Straw Hat Pirates themselves! Ask them questions, force kissing, scream your fangirl or Fanboy heart out, and lastly show your anger to them too! You have the keyboard and the power to do so!
1. Introducing the Straw Hat Pirates!

Good Morning Straw Hats!  
>iKawaiiPandda<br>One Piece (c) Oda-sensei

* * *

><p>Hello there everyone! I'm iKawaiiPandda, your host and lead of this little interviewing show! People call me Pandda so that's what I'm going to be referred to as! I have abducted- I mean <em>invited <em>a few very special and important people! The Straw Hat Pirates themselves!

**Pandda:** Okay guys! We all here right?

**Nami:** When do we get paid Pandda?

**Luffy:** MEAT!

**Zoro:** Zzzzz

**Usopp:** Y'know Chopper, I was once called the king of television… (blah blah blah)

**Chopper:** -shining eyes-

**Franky:** SUPER!

**Brook:** Yohohoho

**Sanji:** HAAAAAAI PAN-CHAN~~~!

**Pandda:** -nod nod- Alright good.. And Nami-san.. Later after we get reviewers… ha… So let me tell you all the ground rules!

**1) Don't hate our flamers because they have rights to flame**

**2) No favorites! (especially YOU Sanji.) Sanji: T-T**

**3) Don't fight each other unless you are requested to!**

**4) Accept all the pairings given… even yaoi and yuri. Straw hats: O.O**

**Pandda:** Yosh! That's it! Okay guys we're going to sing randomly until we get some reviewers! Ready? OKAY SING WE ARE!

-Theme song goes off with the cast singing-

* * *

><p>An;; You have seriously no idea how much I've been wanting to do one of these! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL NOT DENY **ANY **QUESTIONS! (Well for now at least) COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU

Pandda


	2. The Kisses, Drama, and Emo Corner!

**Good Morning Straw Hats!**  
><strong><span>iKawaiiPandda<span>**  
><strong><span>One Piece (c) Oda-sensei<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Pandda:<strong> Wooooooah! That was a lot of reviewers overnight! O.O Soooo happy and joyful guys! Hahaha Sanji made cookies for the reviewers too! Thanks everyone for reviewing and I hope we get some more! I realize that I changed the title since it was catchier! Hahahah Anyways! ONTO THE MADNESS!

**Luffy:** Yosha! The first one is from !

* * *

><p>Reviewer:<p>

"**omg I love RobinxZoro can i have a passion filled kiss**

**Also luffy you have to kiss someone on the ship (Neather chopper, usopp, or brook"**

* * *

><p><strong>Pandda:<strong> Hahaha ZoRo lover huh! Okay go! Kiss now!

**Zoro:** Whaaat?

**Pandda:** I said … KISS. NOW.

_-Zoro and Robin have a passionate kiss-_

**Zoro:** -backs away in a fully red blush- Uh….

**Sanji: **DAMN MARIMO! SHIT SWORDSMAN! HOW DARE YOU-

**Pandda:** SANJI! No fighting!

**Sanji:** B-but Pan-chan.. He kissed Robin-chwan..

**Pandda:** No excuses!

**Robin:** _-smiling softly in the corner-_ What a crew I have…

**Pandda:** OKAY LUFFY! Go choose a person to kiss!

**Luffy:** Ehhhh!

**Pandda:** _-waves meat in front of face-_ I'll give this to you.

**Luffy:** YOSH! _-runs to Nami and gives her a kiss on the lips-_

**Nami:** _-WHAM-_ DAMN LUFFY WHY ME?

**Brook:** Ah. Nami-san your all red.

**Nami:** SHUT UP!

**Sanji:** T-T

**Usopp:** Uhh… The next one is from Red Voident Dragon-san

* * *

><p>Reviewer: <strong>Red Voident Dragon<strong>

**Hmm... How about a drum off? O:Zoro vs ChopperActually it can be any instrument of your choice. (preferably drums though X])**

* * *

><p><strong>Pandda:<strong> Hahaha You heard Dragon-san! Brook! Bring in the drums!

**Brook:** Yohohoho here they are Pan-san!

**Pandda:** Okay! Three! Two! One!

**Zoro:**_ -breaks drum-_ Damn… it's the drum's fault for being so god damn weak!

**Chopper:** HEAVY POINT! _-breaks drum also-_ O.O

**Nami:** Zoro~ You owe me three times of your dept.

**Zoro:** What? Why? Chopper broke it too!

**Nami:** But Chopper at least spends his money on things our crew needs. You pay for it.

**Zoro:** Damn you women….

**Pandda:** Next one!

* * *

><p>Reviewer: <strong>Chocolat-chan125<strong>

**1) Luffy, why are you so retarded?**

**2)Why is Sanji a perv to the max?**

**3)Will Usopp die soon? **

**4)If he doesn't die then will he stop being a freaking liar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy:<strong> I'm not retarded!

**Pandda:** _-waves meat-_

**Luffy:** _-drools and stares at meat like a dog-_

**Nami:** He's Luffy, not retarded. Next.

**Sanji:** _-in emo corner crying-_

**Usopp:** O.= Sanji can't talk right now…. Uh… Next question.

**Usopp:** _-joins Sanji in emo corner-_

**Pandda:** AH! BAD reviewer! -sigh- We need a Sanji and Usopp lover soon… Poor guys.."  
>Your next question is denied since Usopp is apparently dying of 'If-I-don't-have-some-fans-soon-I'll-die-disease'. XP Thanks Chocolat-chan….<p>

**Brook:** How about the next reader.. Yohoho…..

* * *

><p>Reviewer:<strong> CyborgJ<strong>

**1) Will Luffy ever find something that satisfies his hunger?**

**2) Besides tangerines and cash, does Nami like anything else?**

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy:<strong> AN ISLAND OF MEAT!

**Straw hats: **_**-**sigh-_

**Pandda:** Hahaha Next!

**Nami:** _-Devious smile-_ I like gems, gold, stealing, clothes, maps, navigating, and that's it. That'll cost you now 100,000 Berris.

**Pandda:** Uhh…. Nami! You can't charge our reviewers!

**Nami:** Then Pay me first!

**Pandda:** O.O Next reviewer please!

* * *

><p>-Reviewer:<strong> Spiny_EmeraldDragon<strong>

**1) If Luffy and Zoro dated, how would you guys all react?**

**2)Hey Usopp, do you really believe you're the captain?**

**3) Brook, is it possible for you to die, since you're already dead?**

**4) Can Luffy and Zoro make out for 10 seconds?-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nami:<strong> I'd make a fortune off of the ZoLu lovers.

**Sanji:** _-comes out of emo corner-_ I'd mock the marimo for the rest of his life.

**Usopp:** _-comes out as well-_ Uh…. Awkward moment.

**Robin:** _-snicker snicker-_

**Chopper:** Why would they date?

**Franky:** SUPAAAAAH!

**Brook:** Yohoho… _-sips cup of tea-_

**Pandda:** I would scream and yell at the top of my lungs…. Out of JOY!

**Zoro:** Uh…

**Luffy:** _-is currently munching on meat-_

**Usopp:** YOSH! I REALLY AM THE CAPTAIN! You know, they wouldn't have beat that evil Captain Kuro without my guidance. They were screaming for my help! They needed me and my ship to go onto the Grandline! Luffy is just the sub-captain while I am- OW WHAT THE HELL NAMI!

**Nami:** STOP MAKING UP LIES!

**Brook: **_-sips tea- _Why yes, I can.

**Luffy:** OOOOH IT'S LIKE THE TIME I ASKED YOU IF YOU CAN- OOOW!

**Nami:** Quiet! We don't get paid if we make idiotic comments! Answer the next question already!

**Pandda:** XOOOO YES YES YES! PLEASE DO ZORO AND LUFFY!

**Sanji:** =.= Y-you like yaoi Pan-chan?

**Pandda:** Only One Piece ones.

**Boys:** O.O

**Pandda:** GO KISS NOW.

_-Zoro and Luffy kiss for 10 seconds-_

**Boys:** AHHHHHH MY EYES!

**Pandda:** They seem to enjoy it…. _-snicker-_

**Usopp:** PLEASE! NEXT REVIEWER!

* * *

><p>Reviewer: <strong>SexyMango<strong>

**Hey Luffy! Do you want to fight my sexiness? All or Nothing?**

**Oh! And can you explode? (Just asking)**

**Nami, are you ever going to be intimate with Luffy or Sanji?**

**One more for Luffy, All your body parts came stretch right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy:<strong> YOSH I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! YOU'RE ON RIGHT AFTER THIS SHOW!

**Nami: **_-sigh-_

**Sanji: **_-shakes head in disappointment-_

**Usopp and Chopper:** GO LUFFY!

**Franky:** WIN MUGIWARA!

Luffy: O.O

**Usopp:** Why do you ask that….? ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE LUFFY EXPLODE?

**Chopper:** NOOO DOCTOR! DOCTOR! Ah. That's me…..

**Zoro:**_ -face palm-_

**Nami:** Uhh… Well.. I already kissed Luffy….. Um…

**Luffy:**_ -smiles brightly-_

**Sanji:** _-becomes emo king-_

**Chopper:** Hey Usopp, isn't he like that emo guy from Naruto? Uhhh.. Sasuke?

**Usopp:** _-nod nod-_ You learn well Chopper.

**Luffy:** _-nod nod-_ Yes. Yes they can._ -WACK-_

**Nami:** DON'T TELL HIM THAT!

**Brook:** Yohohoho. Ah! That reminds me of something! Nami-san, can I see your-

**Nami:** NO! _-WACK-_

* * *

><p>Pandda: hahahahaha wasn't that just epic guys? OH! Saaaaaanji~! You can come out of the emo corner now! Uhh… I'll give you a hug or something.<p>

**Sanji:** HAAAAI PAN-CHAAAAAN~!

**Pandda:** Works every time. Anyways… BYE GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS 'EPISODE'! REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! YOSH! CREW LET'S SING 'JUNGLE FEVER'!

_-Song goes off- _


	3. The Dresses, Marines, and Songs

Good Morning Straw Hats  
>One Piece (c) Oda-sensei<br>iKawaiiPandda

* * *

><p>Pandda: Hello everyone! We're back after a short break! Geez, Nami-san is like draining my money… Well.. Whatever! We get reviews, Nami somehow gets money! Haha… Anyways, Luffy! Let's get started!<p>

Luffy: Yosh! Okay minna! Get ready….. First reviewer!

* * *

><p>- UNseated4TH<p>

Hi~ I'm Kris :3Luffy - you are awesome and amazing. Here. have this meat-chip cookie. Its like chocolate-chip cookie, only with meat instead of chocolate and more meat instead of cookie.

Brook and Franky, you must perform 'Friday' as a duet. Even better, make a concert out of it at a marine base, and perform in front of all your lovely marine

Zoro, to prove your manliness, you must...lick Sanji's foot.

Everyone else, I'll think of something later.

* * *

><p>Luffy: OOH! MEAT! -eats in one bit- THANKS KRIS-SAN!<p>

Pandda: Ah… Your such a kiss up Kris-san… hahaha well.. Whatever. Happy Luffy?

Luffy: -nod nod- YOSH NEXT QUESTION!

Brook: Yohohohoho! Friday huh?

Franky: HAHA SUPAAAAH! Ready afro skeleton?

Brook: Yohoho! Let's sing Franky-san!

Pandda: OKAY! OFF TO THE MARINE BASE!

B&F:

IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY!

GOTTA GET DOWN OF FRIDAY!

EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FOR TO THE WEEKEND!PARTYIN', PARTYIN' YEAH-

-gets shot with a cannon ball-

Marines: GET OUT!

Brook: Yohohoho… Harsh!

Franky: S-super!

Pandda: O.O STUPID MARINES! Next question please!

Zoro: No.

Sanji: So you're a sissy Marimo?

Zoro: Shut up love-cook.

Pandda: Lick his foot Zoro!

Zoro: No.

Nami: I'll increase your debt by 5x again.

Zoro: Damn… Come here damn love-cook.

Sanji: Ahahahhaha It tickles damn!

Zoro: -licks Sanji's foot- D-damn…. -pukes off in the corner-

Luffy: Does Sanji's foot taste good?

Sanji; NO!

Pandda: O.= Um… Thanks Kris-san for reviewing… um… next reviewer please!

Chopper: Next is from Just being Em-chan!

* * *

><p>-Just Being Em<p>

Ehehhe...Sanji-kun~ You'd look so good in a dress, can't you wear one~? For me...?Also,I order you to kiss Zoro.

No cheating or fighting, just do it. If you don't, well, think of how many ZoSa fanGIRLS you'd dissapoint!Zoro, you're not fighting him, got that?

DON'T. If you do, I'll sell your swords and use the money to pay off your debt. It's getting ridicoulously high.

*high-fives Nami*

Robin, you're amazing. Just thought I'd say that. I'm sincerely sorry for everything you may or may not be put through in this story u_u

Do you have a favourite book or author? Do you ever read things just for fun~?

Do you think that you, under different circumstanses, would've gotten along with Vivi?

All crew, who do you miss most of the people you've met and befriended during your journey? Is there anything you REALLY regret doing?

LUFFY~What would you do if the WORLD suddenly RAN OUT OF MEAT?

...can I borrow your hat? Plleeeeeeaaassse =3

Pannda, is this before or after the time-skip? If it's before, please bring in Ace for some Ace-Luffy brotherly fluff...actually, do it either way. You've got the extreme power that comes with being an author, you can do what you want.

ACE AND LUFFY DESERVE IT Q_Q...

Nami, I'll give you 300 000 Beri if you kiss Luffy for 10sec+. We all know you secretly want to~

Usopp, eat a tabasco star. Hmmm, what else... OH!

Brook, please play me something nice~

* * *

><p>Sanji: A-a dress? Um… Em-chan… I'm sorry… but I-I can't… Not again… -shiver-<p>

Pandda: You have to.

Sanji: b-but Pan-chan~

Pandda: Go.

Sanji: -changes into a pink fluffy dress-

Zoro: wahahahah! The freaking love-cook in a dress! Hahahahhaha

Sanji: -blush- DAMN SHUT UP FREAKING MARIMO! -kicks-

Pandda: NO FIGHTING!

Sanji: T-T T-this is for you Em-chwaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Pandda: Oh yeah. Em-chan also says for you to kiss Zoro.

Sanji: O.O WHAT? T-THE MARIMO!

Pandda: But Sanji… -innocent eyes- I love SanZo too… And you'll disappoint Em-chan.

Sanji: -sigh- Come here Marimo.

Zoro: What? No! Go away pervert!

Pandda: -shoves Zoro into the kiss- Heheheh There you go SanZo fans and Em-chan~

Nami: Hey Em-san… We can still sell his swords right? -devious smile-

Chopper: n-next question!

Robin: -smiles- Thank you Em-san.. I don't have a favorite book, I enjoy all the books I read, and yes, I do read for fun sometimes. I've already been through a lot with our crew. It's very.. Hm.. Entertaining.. -snicker- Vivi? Oh yes, the princess girl.. .Hmmm perhaps, but no one can be sure. Is that it? It was nice speaking to you Em-san.

Luffy: Vivi.

Nami: Vivi

Zoro: -still in shock of kiss-

Usopp: Vivi

Sanji: VIVI-CHWAAAAAAN!

Chopper: Vivi! T-T

Robin: -smiles mysteriously-

Franky: Probably Bakaburg

Brook: Laboon.

Pandda: I don't know if I count.. But I miss… hm.. CHOU CHOU! Y'know the awesome dog in that one town where Buggy was destroying?

Luffy: YEAH CHOU CHOU!

Luffy: R-ran out of meat? AHHH! NO WAY! -runs to kitchen and munches of a piece of meat-

Pandda: Ah! Luffy! You've gotta come back here! She was just asking! =.= Thanks… Em-san.

Luffy: -looks up from meat- No.. My boshi! Shanks gave it me! Plus, you said that the world doesn't have any more meat.

Pandda: Luffy! She was kidding.. A joke… A joke, yes, yes!

Luffy: Oh. -gives hat to Em- Give it back and don't break it!

Pandda: -blinks- A-a question for me? Ah. I feel loved… Heh.. But anyways, Em-chan these are the before timeskip peoples. Um.. They'll have the experiences right before the timeskip such as Sanji and the okamas.. Heheheh… but they're the crew that we all love, not the new foreign two year time skip. And yes, I'll bring in Ace-kun! Now for your last few requests

Nami: Oi Luffy~

Luffy: What?

Nami: -kisses Luffy for about 20 seconds-

Luffy: -blink blink-

Nami: -is blushing- NOW GIVE ME 600,000 BERRIS!

Pandda: -snicker- She secretly enjoyed it. OW!

Nami: S-SHUT UP PANDDA!

Chopper: N-nami scary.

Usopp: Finally! Ah… t-tabsco star? Um.. My I-can't-eat-very-spicy-stuff-disease is now acting up… I can't.

Pandda: -shoves star into his mouth- HERE!

Usopp: AHHHH WATER! WATER!

Luffy: Woooah.. Usopp Is breathing fire… -amazed-

Chopper: Then… Usopp's a dragon?

Luffy: WOAAAAAAH!

Brook: Yohoho. Okay then Em-chan.

-sings Bink's sake-

Pandda: Hahaha that was amazingly fun! Thanks for reviewing Em-chan! Now for the next one!

* * *

><p>- Crazyanimelover1289<p>

- Crazyanimelover1289  
>Hmmmm, first i should tell you I'm a girl... Let me see what i have in store. *Flips open notepad* Hee hee, well...<br>Luffy: 1.) Do you like Zoro? Don't deny it Luffy, you know you do. 2.) Did you ever go to school? 3.) When you're fighting, does it ever occur to you that you're still HUMAN? 4.) Are you a virgin? (both ways) 5.) How often do you eat? 6.) When you were in Imple Down did you ever think about how much your crew would have missed you if you were to die? 7.) Have you ever gone out with someone? 8.) Do you own any pets (besides Chopper)?  
>Zoro: 1.) Why do you use three swords? Do they ever get too heavy? How many do you have total? Only three, no backups? Which is your favorite sword? 2.) For both you AND Luffy... :3 Well... =_= Can i see some ZoLu Smut? You know you wanna. ;3 (put in seperate fic :3)<br>Nami: 1.) Do you have a crush on anyone (besides money, clothes, stealing, tangerines and all that)? Like, an ACTUAL living creature/human? 2.) What's the most money you've made in your entire life?  
>Usopp: 1.) How do you lie so well? I like, can't lie to save my LIFE!<br>Sanji: 1.) Why are you a pervert to women? And also, drool over me and I WILL kick you in the balls if you do.  
>Chopper: 1) OMG YOU'RE SO FUCKING ADORABLE I COULD JUST HUG YOU FOREVER! *Glomp Attack* You're so fluffy and cute, I will kill whoever objects. *Falls asleep w/ Chopper in arms*  
>Robin: 1.) Why do you search for those cube thingys? 2.) What do you expect to find once you tie all of the 'Blank Age' together? (Please keep it as simple as possible, I'm not an Archiologist like you... well, I'm only in Junior high but still. Remember... SIMPLE!)<br>Franky: 1.) Have you ever purposely striped in public? 2.) What is you favorite type of cola? Diet Coloa, mega Cola, Extreme Cola, Super Deluxe Cola? We all wanna know. :3  
>Brook: 1.) What was it like to die? 2.) Do you hold anything in your ribs, andor pelvis like you do with your head? 3.) it's awsome how you died and came back to life, although I'm sorry about your crew... speaking of which... why didn't you just SPLIT the fruit so you could have ALL come back to life.  
>Akainu: 1.) WHY DO YOU HATE LUFFY AND ACE? *Shoots Akainu w an A.K.47* TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!

* * *

><p>Luffy: Zoro? Of course I like Zoro! He's my Nakama. Pssh lover-san your weird…. School? What's school? I never heard of it…. (Pandda: No.. He hasn't been to school…) Well of course when I fight I'm human! I'm a RUBBER HUMAN! Shishishishishi! V-virgin? Pandda-san what is that?<p>

Pandda: Um.. Virgin.. Let's see… How to explain this… Um.. Well.. I'll tell you after the show.. But in some of my fanfics, Luffy is no longer a virgin… So who knows about this one.

Luffy: I eat 6 meals, 10 snacks a day. About 2 snacks between eat meal. So 16 times a day, 112 times a week, and 480 times during a month.

Pandda: As ever, Luffy's mathematical skills at food never fails to impress!

Luffy: Impel Down. I didn't think that… 'cause I knew I'd be okay because I believed in myself! My crew won't die either! And I've got outside many times with people! … CHOPPER'S NOT A PET! But.. I have a pet rock named Iwa-san (Mr. Rock)

Pandda: -sigh- Okay.. Next is for you Marimo-kun.

Zoro: I use three because one is Kunia and I used to use two swords a kid… They're not heavy to me, but each of them weigh about 10-20 pounds each, I have three with no backups - mutters- That's why I have such a damn debt…. -clears throat- Kunia's sword is my favorite.. It's the one in my mouth and the one with the white handle.

Pandda: -pushes Zoro to the side- Look at my other fanfics and you'll find a small collection of my works on ZoLu 3 Now for Nami!

Nami: Crush? Hm.. Dunno. Perhaps I'll really tell if you give me a bit of one of my favorite things; Money~ Um.. The most money.. Hmm.. Probably when we went up to Skypiea and got all that gold! 300,000,000 berris~ -eyes turn into Berri signs-

Usopp: Ahahaha I am called "The Lying King" through out the world, you can learn for the best of course! All you've gotta do is have some practice and you'll be an expert liar like Usopp-sama!

Sanji: -changed back to normal suit- Ah~ Lover-san.. I'm not a pervert, I'm just being a gentleman!

Pandda: I'll kick for you. -kicks Sanji in balls-

Sanji: T-T Ahh.. Pan-chwan…~ -falls to the ground-

Chopper: ^^ Aahh.. Shut up you asshole~ I don't like flattery from freaking humans~ Asshole~ Asshole~! -falls asleep in her arms-

Robin: I'm searching for history of course. And when I tie everthing together.. Well hm.. That is currently my secret. Is that simple enough for you Lover-san?

Franky: That would be Super… But no. Except when damn strawhat stole my speedos! Cola? Uh.. I like regular, but I'd like to try that Super Deluxe Cola! SUPAAAAH!

Brook: To die… hm.. Peaceful.. But sad since my Nakama died along with me.. Yohoho. Uhhhh I have a pocket in my jacket… Does that count? Yohoho.. My crew… T-T We didn't know what the fruit's power was, and you can't share devil's fruits. Yoho

Pandda: -goes to Akainu- WOOT! DIE DAMN MARINE! -stomps on face- GREAT JOB LOVER-SAN! Next Reviewer please~

* * *

><p>- Tyler Jack Durden<p>

Hi!

1. Sanji what the Hell are you smokeing? Is it pot, I himk it's pot, and if it's not her's some pot, smoke it!

and Luffy Nami fuck right here and now on the deck with everyone watching, just to tourture them.:)

how in the name of god did you get a harem, why can't I have a harem? Tell me your secrets!

4. Zoro I have resurected your dead friend Kuni, take her go have a threesome or something

5. Usopp set you nuts on fire

6. Chopper heer's q bottle of tiquilla go nuts

7. And finaly Sanji, just go get laid, I dot even care who it is, it could be the author for all I care, but for Fuck's sake just go get some!

* * *

><p>Sanji: Pot? Hell No. Damn bastard. It's just a ciggertte do you smoke pot!<p>

Pandda: -throws away pot-

Luffy: W-what?

Nami: NO GO AWAY!

Luffy: Harem? -is hopelessly clueless-

Pandda: O.O Tyler-san your very uhhh…. Interesting.

Zoro: k-kunia? How is that possible?

Pandda: He's lying! Uhh.. I might be her back though If you obey everything the reviewers say Zoro-kun~

Usopp: O.O -jumps into water-

Chopper: AHHHH USOPP'S MANHOOD!

Luffy: NO! LET HIM STILL BE A MAN!

Chopper: Wha? -drops bottle on accident- oops…

Sanji: YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUTTA HERE! -kicks out-

Pandda: Uh…. Next Reviewer please.

* * *

><p>-The Angry Tomato Box Fairy<br>*pops out of the ceiling* Hi! Tomato Fairy here! I have some requests please hear me out!  
>1. Franky you're my most favorite character in One Piece! You are awesomely SUPER! :3 Anyways, I know cola is your way for energy and what-not. And I do know that you used tomato juice and tea before, but what would happen if you ran out of cola and you had to use an Energy Drink? would you become so super you would explode? please tell me!<br>! You were damn sexy in that dress you wore that one time on a island I-shall-not-name. Would you be kind enough to wear another dress for me? Oh and you have to wear makeup too! and high heals and a purse! If you do that then you will make one fangirl very happy!  
>thats all! *morphs back into the ceiling and waits patiently for her answers*<p>

* * *

><p>Franky: Your very SUPER too Tomato-san! Energy drink? Hm.. Dunno. I should try.. IT'LL BE SUUUUUUPARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<p>

Sanji: A-another dress? -sigh- M-MAKEUP….? N-no please don't! Pan-chan! No… NOOOOOO!

Pandda: -shoves Sanji into dressing room and waits-

Sanji: -comes out in the whole outfit, blushing- P-pandda-chan….

Pandda: WEAR IT.

Sanji: T-T

* * *

><p>Pandda: Ah. That's all the reviews! Thanks so much every one! I had a lot of fun for sure! (YAY OKAMA SANJI!) Please check out my other fanfics if you wanna see ZoLu, SanLu, or NaLu! Okay! Straw hats! Let's all sing Jungle Fever!<p>

-song goes off-


	4. The Crazy Crew Called The Straw Hats

Good Morning Straw Hats!  
>iKawaiiPandda<br>One Piece (c) Oda-sensei

* * *

><p>Pandda: HELLO EVERYONE! Okay I appologize for not updating as I usually do. Pandda-chan has been EXTREMELY busy these days~! So we return for another epic adventure on GOOD MORNING STRAW HATS! Yosh! Okay Luffy let's get this thing started!<p>

Luffy: YOSHA! OKAY MINNA-SAN GET READY!

Pandda: Here's our returning reviewer Unseated-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

><p>-UNseated4TH<p>

I returned :3I dare Zoro to put on Robin's clothes (Miss All Sunday ver.), and give Luffy a piggyback around a leading marine base, while playing a guitar and singing the munchkin song from Wizard of Oz. Luffy must be wearing a cape that says 'Fear the 11 Supernovas'. Do for at least two hours, with pirates and marines all watching.

Nami: Roll everywhere for the rest of the chapter. No walking or running. Just get on your back and roll!

Usopp: Be Sogeking for the rest of the chapter, and laugh at how Luffy and Chopper think you're a completely different perso

nRobin: Wrestle Franky to the ground and sit on

Chopper: Go into town and jump on someones back. Wait until they notice. If they're not friendly, bite them.

* * *

><p>Sanji: Ahahaha now it's the damn marimo's turn!<p>

Zoro: God damn…. Stupid interview crap…. -changes into robin's clothes-

Pandda: O.O OOOOH I WANT A PICTURE! -click- Okay Luffy have fun!

Luffy: YAY PIGGYBACK RIDE! -climbs on Zoro's back with cape on-

Brook: Here Zoro-san borrow my guitar -hands-

Pandda: OKAY EVERYONE NEAREST MARINE BASE! GO GO GO!

Marines: DAMN NOT AGAIN! GET OUT! -shoots cannon ball-

Brook: Haaaarsh~!

Pandda: NEXT

Nami: O.= Really?

Sanji: Go Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaan~! -heart heart heart-

Pandda: I cast the magical rolling spell! HA - casts-

Nami: -currently rolling on the floor-

Robin: Oh of course reviewer-san. -pins Franky on the ground and sits on him-

Franky: O.O

Pandda: Woah.. Robin is unexpectedly strong.

Chopper: -hops on Usopp's back- USOPP!

Usopp: -falls on the ground from sudden impact-

Chopper: Does this count reviewer-san?

Pandda: heheh.. Kawaii…. NEXT REVIEWER PLEASE~!

* * *

><p>Magic Jac LOL LOL LOL! This entire story was so flippin funny!<p>

Usopp: Prove your manliness and Fire Bird Star Zoro. And after...run as far as you can

Zoro: Take this rocket and hunt down Usopp when he does something to you...like shoot you with a Fire Bird

Robin: Rob Nami.

* * *

><p>Usopp: Eh? -takes out fire bird star-<p>

Zoro: -grumbling in the corner because of last…. Event-

Usopp: FIRE BIRD STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR -shoots in head-

Zoro: Usopp. Do you have a death wish?

Usopp: EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pandda: RUN USOPP RUUUUUN!

Luffy: ahahahahahaha!

Zoro: Thanks Jac-san! -loads rocket- COME HERE LONG NOSE!

Usopp: WHY JAC-SAAAAAAAAN?

Pandda: :3

Robin: I'll pass on that one Jac-san. I'm sorry.

Pandda: Yeah. Nami will charge ME for everything.. Even if I am a girl… Psssh That Nami

Nami: IF I WASN'T ROLLING AROUND I'D KILL YOU PANDDA!

Chopper: N-nami scary. Next reviewer please.

* * *

><p>- Dawn of Glory Anywhoo, Luffy! Why won't you marry Hancock? She's hot, she's a total badass, and she'd let you do whatever you want (unlike a certain Nami-san...)<p>

Nami-san... if we gave you cat ears, how much do you want to bet that Sanji would die?

Zoro-sama, you're most definitely the hottest member. How would you react if one of your fangirls confessed her love for you?

Sanji, if Zoro was a super sexy female instead of a super sexy man, would you like 'her' any more than you do now?

Chopper, are your horns connected to your hat or your head?

Robin, you and Nami are paired together more than any other One Piece yuri couple... is that awkward at all?

Franky, You should wear some actual pants... -_-'

Brooke, you're so cool! You're like a humming ninja!

Usopp... I love you. For cereal. Will you marry me?

* * *

><p>Luffy: Hancock? I don't know! I'm happy with anyone as long as they feed me. But no marriage until I become Pirate King! Shishishi<p>

Pandda: -is not a hancock lover- …. Luffy don't marry her. Just don't. Sorry Dawn-san

Nami: Dunno. How much are you willing to lose? -is still rolling on the ground-

Sanji: I WANT A NEKO NAMI! PLEASE GRANT THIS WISH DAWN-SAAAAAAAAAN~!

Zoro: -smirks- 'Bout time some fan girl comes along. Ha Pandda. Told you.

Pandda: She just confessed Zoro.

Zoro: Sorry but my love is for my sword.

Pandda: And Luffy.

Zoro: … Go away Pandda

Pandda: NO CAN DO MARIMO!

Sanji: No. He'll always be the stupid marimo… Women or not.

Pandda: Nah he'll fall for Zoro if he was a super sexy female.

Zoro: God I hate you guys.

Pandda: Dawn-san loves you too.

Chopper: My head of course!

Usopp: -nod nod-

Robin: Well it is given.

Nami: I only see Robin as a Nakama or a sister. But DAMN we get SOOOOO much money off of it~!

Pandda: Ew. O.o

Franky: …. That would not be SUPER though.

Pandda: Agreed. Dismissed. Woah… I sounded like Oda-sensei. Yay! Hahahaha next question.

Brook: Why thank you Dawn-san. That warms my heart. But I don't have a heart SKULL JOKE YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Usopp: HA TAKE THAT DAMN ZORO!

Zoro: You still have a death wish?

Usopp: Ah. No. Gomendisai. Thank you Dawn-san… but I'm like Luffy. No marrying until I become a great warrior of the sea!

Pandda: Next reviewer~!

* * *

><p>I want Luffy and Robin!<p>

Robin kiss Luffy for 20 secs! Oh and how did you feel about Luffy when he saved you? :3

Franky if you could have Luffy powers what would you use it for!

Zoro if the crew goes against Luffy, would you stay on his side?Sanji what if Nami was a man? Would you die?

Pandda if you could be apart of Luffy's crew, what would your job be?

* * *

><p>Pandda: WOAH A LUFFYXROBIN LOVER!<p>

Robin: Um….

Luffy: Uhhhh…

Pandda: -shoves two together- Yup. They like it. -nod nod- Satisfied?

Robin: -recovers from kiss- I felt… hmm like I was wanted. No one wanted me to live before. Then there was Luffy and our crew.

Pandda: -tear drop- That was amazing Robin.

Franky: The Gomu Gomu no Mi? hm….. I'd become a SUPER RUBBER CYBORG! Actually I don't know.

Zoro: Of course. That's was a first mate does.

Pandda: And lover.

Zoro: Will you just shut up Pandda?

Luffy: YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GO AGAINST ME?

StrawHats: NO WAY! BAD SONIC-SAN!

Sanji: NOO NAMI-SWAAAAN! YOU CAN'T BE A MAN!

Pandda: He'd probably turn gay because of a gender bended Nami.

Nami: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU PANDDA!

Chopper: N-nami is still scary….

Usopp: -nod nod-

Pandda: A QUESTION FOR ME? Awwww I love you~! Okay if I was going to be part of the crew.. Hm.. I wrote a damn story on this too… I believe I'd be the journalist and record all of our amazing adventures! Or maybe assistant cook! Ooooor another musician since I play instruments. Well I don't know! I want to be part of the crew though! Will you guys let me join?

Straw Hat Pirates: Haven't decided yet!

Pandda: So a maybe? OKAY YAY! Next reviewer please!

* * *

><p>-preisempf<p>

Hi, I would like to see nami take the whole crew for 1 day of shopping all they want, if she did I would give he 300 million belis.

Sanji and Zoro musk cuddle together for at least 1 min just to have my fangirl moment and if they don`t do it they will have to kiss in public :3...

Luffy and chopper have some cookies *hands cookies to them*.

For ussop, brook and franky I want you to dance YMCA while robin records all of my past requests :3... thats all, keep up with the good story.

* * *

><p>Pandda: Do I count? I WANT STUFF TOO!<p>

Nami: -is still rolling around-

Pandda: I'll make sure we go tomorrow! After this chapter is done! I'll get back to on that next chapter!

Sanji: The Marimo…?

Zoro: No.

Pandda: Please Sanji-kuuuun…? Zoro. I'll convince Nami to erase fifty percent of your debt.

Zoro and Sanji: -cuddles together-

Pandda: Eeeep~! Kawaii…

Luffy: COOKIES!

Chopper: HURRAY!

Usopp: I am known as the fear Dancing King! BEWARE!

Brook: Yohohoho!

Franky: SUPAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-All three start dancing-

Robin: Of course I'll record them for you.

Pandda: Thanks for the review Preisempf-san! Next!

- JNFMr. Brook, I have a very important question to ask you...Can you still make babies? *nudgenudge* *winkwink*Now that I've asked, can I have a goodnight hug and\or kiss? I gotta wake up at 5 am for classes.

Brook: Yohohoho.. I don't believe so J-san. I'm terribly sorry. I shall give you a hug because my lips are all gone… yohoho. Good luck in your studies J-san! -hugs-

Pandda: Next reviewer please.

* * *

><p>-blitzhannan<p>

Yo, minna-san. This is blitz!

-for Luffy: As a fellow carnivore, I feel I must ask if you have any preferences about your meat. For instance... do you prefer a specific type like veal, venison or pork. Or if you haven't had it, rabbit is delicous! Also next time you're in a fight try to really force your will outwards.

-for Zoro: you are the most badass member of the crew in my humble opinion. But doesn't it feel sorta awkward to try and cut someone with a blade you keep in your mouth? I mean I respect the preservation of the memory of a dear friend but that's gotta be cumbersome at least at first bro and cumbersom and your personality don't seem to mix... just saying.

-for Nami: I feel your pain of deadbeats that don't pay their debts -.- (no offense Zoro). I mean really I have one friend that literally owes me upwards of 500 dollars, though i'm not sure how that translates over to beli, I got rent to pay god damnit! If you could choose to be a monarch of some land or the wife of the richest person in the world which would you choose? even if that person was a chick? *wink wink*...Also you are one sly vixen! love ya! =D

for Ussop: DO NOT LET THOSE NAY SAYERS DISCOURAGE YOUR NOBLE TELLING OF TALES! You also have the most interesting fighting style in my opinion! Is there anything you would never fear?

for Sanji: Greetings fellow chaser of tail! I just wanted to say that I REALLY feel sorry for what happens to you during the time skip *shudder* but you really gotta be a little more dicreet when you "test the waters" bro, it might get you farther because they usually won't just call you a pervert and either slap you or knee you in the nuts. I would also greatly appreciate it if you were to make me some Lasagna! *drools*

for Chopper: Bro you have a vast amount of untapped potential in getting women...YOU'RE A PLUSHY MAN! You could have almost any chick you wanted glomping you without much effort at all! Also what is the strangest thing you have ever been accused of being when people first meet you?

for Robin: I am a fellow history buff ^^ But I have to wonder, do you ever feel a little disappointed that no one on the crew except maybe Nami, Chopper or Brooke can really understand what you say when you explain historical matters? I also wonder if you've ever gotten "handsy" with a guy... okay yea that was terrible

Franky: YOOOOOOO CYBORG BROOOOOOOOOO! WHAT'S SUPAAAAAAAHHHHHHH? *extends fist for Franky to bump*

for Brooke: I actually play Bass Violin and the orchestra I am a part of recently played Oveture to Rienzi by Richard Wagner. Who is your favorite composer if I might ask? and do you play other instruments? Love the skeleton thing man!And finally for the whole crew... What is your favorite anime besides your own?

Thank Ya Kindly, have a nice day! ^^

* * *

><p>Luffy: I like my meat cooked. I don't care what it is.<p>

Pandda: That was too blunt Luffy!

Luffy: But Pandda-san its true.

Pandda: -sigh- okay okay

Luffy: Yosh I shall try harder next time!

Nami: Glad someone finally understands!

Pandda: 500 dollars is….. Uhhh… 50,000 berris, Nami

Nami: GOD DAMN LET ME GET A HOLD OF YOUR FRIEND!

Usopp: easy.. Easy….

Nami: Both of course~! I'd marry them. Take their money. Then go govern my own kingdom!

Chopper: e-evil…

Nami: What was that Chopper?

Chopper: N-nothing!

Usopp: AHAHA someone who finally appricates the GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP! Would you like to hear one was my dashing tales young one? Well when I was just a little kid I fought off this huge sea monster who looked like a dragon! It was an epic battle, but my might crew of 100,000 men were able to defeat it! And then the townspeople had congratulated me and named me… THE GREAT KING OF ALL MONSTERS USOPP! ….. -awkward silence-

Pandda: I don't think he has ever finished a story. So now it's awkward.

Usopp: I-I fight like my dad… except with slingshots.. Ha ha ha… I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Sanji: Ah finally a fellow gentlemen! Yes… That okama island was a real bitch. Glad I'm off of it… THERE IS NO LIMIT FOR LOVE TO A WOMEN… Unless it's a damn ugly man dressed in long dresses and wigs. Then theres a limit. -starts to smoke-

Pandda: I was cracking up the whole time in the background. Heh…

Zoro: I agree with you Pandda

Sanji: -makes lasagna- Here you go.

Chopper: What…?

Pandda: Basically everyone thinks your really cute and cuddly.

Chopper: -happy dance- Shut up asshole I don't appreciate that!

Pandda: K-kawaii….

Chopper: A racoon-dog.

Robin: Its alright. They're still learning and I'm glad to see another historian. "Handsy" you say? Hm.. I guess there was that time when we were trying to get Franky into our crew. -smile-

Franky: SUPAAAAAAAAAAH MAAAAN! -fist bump-

Brook: Ah a bass hm? Very nice. My favorite composer must be Mendelssohn because of his Mid-summer Night Sonata. It is a very beautiful piece indeed.

Pandda: I agree Brook! I love that piece!

Brook: I play all instruments from Violin to Piano to Singing to Flute to everything else.

Luffy: Dragon Ball because I get to see Goku!

Zoro: Samurai Champloo

Nami: D.N Angel

Usopp: Gintama

Sanji: Toriko or Ouran High Host Club

Chopper: Squid Girl

Robin: Darker Than Black

Franky: Chobits

Brook: Nodame Catabile

Pandda: I hope I count! I like One Piece the best.. But that doesn't count. Uhh I like Fairy Tail and Naruto and Bleach! Thanks for reviewing and Next!

* * *

><p>- Unknown<p>

Hey I'm backLuffy i ate the rez-rez fruit i will bring back ace for this one chapter enjoy

also make out with Nami for 24 mins:P

Zoro love you still man seeing as i have the rez-rez fruit i will bring back kuina + make out with robin for 25 mins

Nami here is 1 000 000 000 belis will you take me you and nojico shopping?

* * *

><p>Luffy: !111<p>

Ace: Yo everyone!

Pandda: ACE! -HUGS- THANK YOU REVIEWER-SAAAAN!

Nami: Hello again!

Zoro: Hello.

Usopp: Yo Ace!

Chopper: Ah! Luffy's nii-san!

Robin: Pleasure to meet you.

Franky: Looking Supaaaaah!

Brook: Yohoho Welcome back

Luffy: -kisses Nami-

Nami: -blushing-

Ace: Nice Luffy!

Zoro: K-kurnia?

Kurnia: hello everyone!

Luffy: Ooooh.. She's pretty!

Nami: Welcome!

Usopp: Yo!

Sanji: Why must you love the damn Marimo?

Kuina: Z-zoro? Who are these people….?

Zoro: My Nakama.

Kuina: W-why are you all grown up too…? I'm still a little kid.

Pandda: Time paradox? But welcome to the currently world of the living Kuina! Now Zoro.. For you payment. -shoves Zoro and Robin into another room and sets up camera there- Can't let poor Kuina see her love!

Zoro and Robin: -make out for a while-

Nami: OF COURSE! Money. Money. Money. Money.

Pandda: Hahaha YAY ACE AND KUINA ARE BACK~! Next Reviewer please!

* * *

><p>-mewstar0013 Love this story! It has humor and awesomeness all wrapped in one! You did an Awsome job on this, Ms. Panda. OK, time for the serious<p>

Luffy: you're way cool, man! Sorry, I just gotta say that since you are the most funniest anime character I ever seen. For your funniness, I give you the best meat made form Mexico. Since we Mexicans work hard on meat.* hands the meat* Love ya, straw hat dude:)

Zoro: best swordsman ever. You'll beat Mihawk one day, I can feel it. So here's my dare for ya; make out with Luffy. I know, I said you were awesome and I bet you don't want to kiss a guy but hey, here's a little something for you to drink after. It's my dads best sake. Very good year, I might add.* hands bottle*

Nami: you are way cool! You're sneaky and conniving... And I like that about you! Here's the best perfume of my hometown, LA. It smells Awsome.* hands bottle*

Usopp: Good story telling. You are indeed the king of lies. Here's my question for ya; do you have a crush on Kaya? That girl you knew in Syrup Village? If so, AWWWWWWWW! Cute~! here's a firework shooter, go nuts,* hands shooter*

Sanji: You at the prince of kicks! You do so cool when you do your fancy footwork. By the way, do you see Zeff as the dad you never had? Cause I think you guys have a stong bond. Heres some spices from Brazil. Hope you like them.* hands spices*

Chopper: You're such a cute doctor. If you were real, I'd hug youX3 anyway, here's some new medicines you can try out. * hands medicine*

Robin: you're so mysterious and cool! And you read as mch as I do, Awsome. If you could, would you read stories by Jane Austen and Charles Dickens, like Pride and Prejudice and Great expectations? If so, you can barrow my copies, if you like. I insist* hands books*

Franky: SUUUPA! I always wanted to do that:) You are a cool dude, my man. You are the most coolest cyborg pirate of the sea! Heres some coke zero for you. Hope ya like it* hands coke*

Brook: you play violin like it's nobodies business. That's because you got no body! Yohohoho! Skull joke! Here's a picture of you with Laboon and your fellow nakama. Don't ask where I got it* hands picture.*

Ace* if you are this chapter*: The coolest pirate( besides Luffy) ever! My dare to You, heh, heh, go make out with Smoker! Yep, I'm a SmoAce fan. That's my nature. For your epicness, I give a pass for free meals at the best restaurant in the Goa Kingdom. Use it well, my friend.* hands pass*

And I did not forget you, Ms. Panda. For you, a panda hat. Like those little hats with the little panda ears. You deserve it. Keep up the brilliant work and I hope to see more.* hands hat*

This is me saying, Peace!

* * *

><p>Luffy: YOSH! THANKS MEW-SAN! -eats meat- YUMMY!<p>

Zoro: I WILL beat him. I promised. And kiss Luffy….?

Pandda: Okay Kuina-san theres an awesome training ground outside.

Kuina: Oh okay! -goes out of studio-

Pandda: -smiles- Have fun Zoro and Luffy.

Zoro: Uh….

Pandda: -pushes together and they kiss- YAY ZOLU! WOOOO!

Nami: Why thank you Mew-san! -takes perfume- I'll bring you shopping anytime in that place you call LA!

Usopp: Why thank you! Another person who DOES realize that I truly am the King of Lies! K-kaya? Uhh… -blushes really hard- Well I don't know…. -takes rocket launcher- YOU WANNA SEE LUFFY?

Luffy: YEAH!

Pandda: After! After!

Sanji: Thank you! I'm Mr. Prince remember? Heh.. Oh that old fart? Well I guess he would be like that. My true father is unknown. Ah! These are rare spices! Woah! Thank you Mew-swaaaaan~!

Chopper: AH Shut up jerk that doesn't make me happy at all, but thank you for the medicine~! -happy dance-

Robin: Oh wonderful, I'd love to read those books. Thank you reviewer-san.

Franky: Ahaha! Supaaaaaaaaaaaah! Thanks Mew-san! -drinks coke-

Brook: Yohohoo Another one who get the Skull Jokes. My heart is moved! But I have no heart because I'm all bones! SKULL JOOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHOHO! Thank you Mew-san! -takes picture-

Ace: Ahaha Thanks Mew-san! I appreciate it! Wait. Smoker? That guy? N-no way….

Pandda: I'm sorry Ace-san! But you HAVE to! I already brought in Smoker!

Smoker: No. I'm not kissing anyone here. The only I'll be doing is arresting Straw Hat.

Pandda: -shrug- Whatever -shoves them into a hot kiss- I'll hold onto his pass until he is done.

Pandda: -smiles- THANK YOU MEW-SAN! -puts on panda hat- AMAZING! I LOVE IT THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING US AND OUR STORY! Now, for our next and LAST reviewer!

* * *

><p>-tish246<p>

Luffy:1. Do you like any other food besides meat? 2. Would you rather date Nami or Robin?

Zoro: 1. Did you have a crush on Kuina? Or still do? would you do if some one stole your Wado Ichimonji?

Nami: 1. I bet 200,000 beli you can't eat 2 tabsco stars without blowing fire like a dragon. 2. All together how much money does the entire crew owe you?

Usopp: 1. Out of all you amo (tabsco star ect) which one is you favorite? 2. I dare you to kiss Nami! (IDK why either)

Sanji: 1. Do you owe Nami any money? 2. If so how much? Kiss Luffy! (Just for kicks)

Chopper: I just want to hug you to death! *glomps Chopper and squishes his head into chest* KAWAII!

Robin: I want to be a mythologist or archeoligist when i grow up! Any pionters? Also make out with Franky for a minute. (I'm a Frobin fangirl)

Franky:1. Have you ever had a girlfriend?

Brook: Can you play me something?

I'll come back with more ideas!

* * *

><p>Luffy: I like all food! I just like meat the best! Uhhhh I don't know who I'd date. Either one is fine! Shishishishishi!<p>

Zoro: A crush? Maybe yes, maybe no. I would torture them for their the rest of their life, kill them, and then skin them.

Pandda: O.O Z-zoro I swear you can be scary sometimes

Zoro: Eh? You say something?

Pandda: NO NOTHING! -shaking-

Nami: -eats two tabaco stars- H-hot! -drinks all of the water in the room-

Pandda: She's not breathing fire…. But she's REALLY red and fuming. So you owe her now 200,000 berri! Ahahahah!

Usopp: I like my tone dials! They're amazing. Or my new invention.. Pop Greens. I like all my inventions too though! And I'm NOT kissing Nami.. She just ate two tabaco stars and she's about to murder Pandda.

Pandda: H-HELP ME!

Sanji: Nope! I don't owe my beautiful Nami-swan one cent! Unlike a certain Marimo… And k-kiss Luffy?

Luffy: -blink blink-

Pandda: -runs away from Nami- HA! -shoves Sanji into Luffy-

-they kiss very passionately-

Pandda: I LOVE SANLU! WOOOO!

Chopper: AH! -stays in arms and can't get out-

Robin: Believe in your self and study hard. -goes and makes out with Franky obediently-

Franky: -speechless-

Franky: N-no I haven't…

Brook: -plays a really beautiful violin solo- Yohohoho There you go.

* * *

><p>Pandda: WOAH WE'RE DONE! HURRAH! Once again I'M SORRY FOR BEING GONE! Ahahaha But this makes us all even… right…..? Well say goodbye to Ace and Kuina! I LOVE YOU TWOOOOO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! -poof- Ah. They're gone… -sigh- THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! REVIEW AGAIN AND WE'LL GO ON MORE ADVENTURES WITH YOU GUYS!<p>

Pandda: Okay crew! LET'S SING THOUSAND DREAMERS!

Crew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYE!

-Song goes off-


End file.
